When Worlds Collide
by buzzoffsis-1028
Summary: What will happen when the sons & daughters of Natsume and Mikan, Ruka & Hotaru, Sakura & Syoaran and Eriol & Tomoyo come together in one fanfic? well you'll get WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE! Introducing the lame excuse for a man Wolfram von Bielfield, and his sist
1. Start of life

**When Worlds Collide**

Summary: what will happen when the sons & daughters of Natsume and Mikan, Ruka & Hotaru, Sakura & Syoaran and Eriol & Tomoyo come together in one fanfic? well you'll get WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE! Introducing the lame excuse for a man Wolfram von Bielfield, and his sister the super hot and sexy Celi! What will happen? Find out!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the characters of CCS, Kyo Kara Maou, Gakuen Alice and I made OC

"TALKING"

_THINKING_

(AUTHOUR'S NOTES)

Before we start, please take note:

Akimi- daughter of Syaoran and Sakura, age 16

Taksuko- son of Natsume and Mikan, age 16

Natsuhiko- daughter of Eriol and Tomoyo, age 16

Please take note of these. If you don't understand the story, feel free to ask to the writers: sistahs-2006

Thank you c",

**Chapter 1: Start of Life**

**(Akimi's POV)**

**"Hey, wit up!" I cried. Oh, before I continue. I'm Akimi, Akimi Li. I'm sixteen, with auburn hair and blue green eyes. I study at Kagoshima High, along with my cute best friend, Tatsuko Hyuuga. "Not in your life, idiot. Ha!" Tatsuko replied. Alright, that's last straw! HE'S GOING DOWN! "That's it! You're DEAD!" I ran faster and caught him with one arm around his neck. Oh yeah, I'm good. " Ack! Stop it, I give up!" He cried. I smiled and gave him a "Good Morning Hug" like everyday. This has been our routine since we were twelve. Let's see this flashback on how we became best friends.**

**Flashback**

**(Reader's POV)**

**(Kagoshima Grade School)**

**It was a new school term and little Akimi was by the window reading a book. The teacher entered the classroom with a smile on his face. "Students, we have someone new in this class. Please come in." A tall boy with dark violet hair and dark brown eyes entered the class. "This Tatsuko Hyuuga, from Tokyo. Apparently, he is the child of the famous Natsume & Mikan Hyuuga." All the girls started to swoon as Tatsuko smiled. He scanned through the crowd of screaming girls and jealous guys until his eyes fell upon a golden brown-haired angel.**

**Her majestic eyes twinkled in enjoyment. Her soft pink lips formed a smile as she read. Akimi then looked up from her book and her eyes met with Tatsuko's dark brown eyes. They stared at each other for sometime before, "Mr. Hyuuga, sit down beside Ms. Li. Please raise your hand Akimi," Akimi obediently did so and Tatsuko sat down on his desk. The teacher left them to get his lesson plan and Akimi faced Tatsuko. "Hi, I'm Akimi Li." "Tatsuko Hyuuga." Akimi took his hands and said, " I hope we can become very close friends." Tatsuko blushed and turned his head away but Akimi saw this and blushed as well. (A.N. I see chemistry between the two!)**

**88888888888888888 End of Flashback 8888888888888888888**

**Three years have passed and they learned about each others powers like Tatsuko's Fire and Illusion Alice and Akimi's Magical cards and Kero and Yue. Now let's meet them in the present.**

**"Run faster, Akimi. We'll be late." Tatsuko said to Akimi who's falling behind. "Hey, it's not her fault that Sakura forgot to return her alarm clock!" Kero, who popped out of Akimi's bag, screamed at the boy running ahead of his new Mistress. "Kero, that's enough. I'll just use FLY to bring us to school." And with that, Akimi brought out FLY. "Tatsuko, sit here. Quickly or else we'll be late." She said to the running teen. Tatsuko started to blush with the thought of sitting beside her, but did what he was told. He used his Illusion Alice so that nobody can see them.**

**They were one block away from school when they landed. "You're the best Tatsuko! I've forgotten how powerful you are," Akimi complimented and hugged Tatsuko and he automatically turned red. She realized what she was doing and immediately let go and blushed.**

"**I…um… I'm… uh… so sorry…um…thanks…"she stutterd. "Uh… no problem," He replied, hiding his eyes _they're worse than Sakura and the brat back in the day _Kero thought with a sigh and they continued to walk to school in utter silence.**

**As they passed through the gate Akimi was greetedby a slightly small rock and tripped. She closed her eyed waiting for the impact but none came. Akimi slowly opened her eyes to see Tatsuko carrying her. "Hoe!" (Duh! Of Course she says that. Did you forget that she is the daughter of Sakura? Man, you people are annoying) **_Snap, flash, snap, and click, flash _**"The best picture of the cutest couple in school! WAI! Yes! I'm sure to be in the news!" someone in the crowd cried. _AWW PLEASE NO!_ "I am able to get this picture because I am The One, the Only, Natsuhiko Hiiragizawa! HA! HA! HA! _AWW HELL NO! _both Akimi and Tatsuko screamed in their heads. "PUH-LEASE! I can look even better in that photo than that Li girl will ever be." A girl with blonde hair and green eyes cried. She was wearing a super skimpy outfit, seated under the oak tree surrounded bt boys. We shall come to know her as Celi von Belfield. She always wanted Tatsuko but Akimi was always there with him.**

**"If only I was fast enough, I could've caught poor Akimi instead of that skinny, big-footed giant." A boy who looks exactly like Celi walked into the crowd. His name is Wolfram von Belfield. "What did you just call me, you lame excuse for a man?" By this time Tatsuko placed Akimi on the ground. _RIIIINNGGG. _Great, saved by the bell. "I'll get you next time Hyuuga." Wolfram said to the retreating figure of Tatsuko and Akimi. Tatsuko just smirked at his cry and faced Akimi. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" he asked with concern in his voice. Akimi blushed and said "Of course, but I'm glad you protected me," he blushed as they walked to their class, not knowing the up dangers that wait for them.**

**Izzy & Nikki: we're girls deal with it. Think we're guys curse on you bwahaha**

**Nikki: finally this chapters done**

**Izzy: what do you mean it's finally done! I did all the work!**

**Nikki: shrinks into chibi form I… uh… umm…errr… ee…huh?**

**Izzy: since you're just stammering there I won't move a finger for the next chapter and you do all the work! Mwahahahaha**

**Nikki: -.-U sobs in the corner, terrified you're mean and you're creepy**

**Izzy: I know! I'm so proud of myself! does crazy laugh**

**Nikki: now I'm permanently terrified of you**

**Izzy: bonks nikki on the head and faces the public see you in the next chapter! I accept all flames.**

**Nikki: be scared of her! Please review!**


	2. Lunch Mayhem

**When Worlds Collide **

Disclaimer: We dont own CCS, Gakuen Alice or Kyo Kara Maou

Izzy: can you guys lay down on the flames...

Nikki: ya that stupidity101 is HARSH!!

Izzy: I might never write in our newspaper ever again!!

Nikki: nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!!!!! don't do it!

Izzy: well please read and review!

"TALKING"

_THINKING_

Chapter 2: Lunch Mayhem

(Lunch Brake)

"AKIMI!" screamed Natsuhiko while running towards the terrified girl.

Natsuhiko jumped and hugged Akimi on landing.

"Help me; I… can't… breathe," Akimi whispered as the deranged girl hugging her tightened her hold.

"Why did you leave me? I was worried sick! Also, you promised to meet me.

You never came to the meeting place.

Now I see you eating lunch without me.

How could you? And… Akimi… AKIMI! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WAKE UP! SHOOT! I KILLED MY OWN FAMILY,

MY BEST FRIEND AND THE ONLY GIRL FRIEND I HAVE THAT TOLERATES MY FREAKISH WAYS AND MY SENSE TO CAPTURE HER BEAUTY ON CAMERA!"

Suddenly realization hit her, "OMG! TATSUKO IS GONNA MURDER ME!" she said in a terrified voice.

"SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! He's here! Wait, I have to hide the body and run away from home then… ARGHH,

I don't know what to do! Oh… hi Tatsuko. Hehehe… uh… Wazzup?" Natsuhiko said nervously to the boy standing in front of her.

"Yo, have you seen Akimi? Wait; is that Akimi on the floor? What did you do?" Tatsuko asked,

his voice getting louder with every word while Natsuhiko began feeling smaller.

"I… uh… er…" "Man, Natsuhiko I think you should be in the wrestling team," Tatsuko said grinning.

"I never was able to knock her out with one blow," Natsuhiko was silent for 1 minute until…

"HOW COULD YOU TATSUKO!" Behind the two was Akimi surrounded by a dark aura.

"I thought you cared for me. No, you love this Li girl. YOU… WILL… PAY!" Akimi then looked at the boy with evil in her eyes.

"Shoot!" Tatsuko and Natsuhiko said silently,

slowly backing away from the girl with the whole concrete building over her head as the rest of the school ran for their lives.

"Huh? Hey, what happened?" Akimi asked, suddenly letting go as the dark aura disappeared.

Tatsuko and Natsuhiko fell anime-style followed by nervous laughter.

"You… uh… fainted. Yeah! That's it! You fainted. Hehehe," Natsuhiko said afraid of her 3rd cousin.

"Yeah, I know I fainted but I felt as if something evil possessed me.

I tried to regain control but after a while, it left and I woke up. It was so strange,"Akimi said silently, suddenly bursting into tears of fear.

Arms suddenly wrapped around Akimi as the owner of those arms said,

"Akimi, no matter what happens me and Natsuhiko are always here with you no matter what.

(Izzy: know who's hugging her?)

Don't cry." Akimi dried her eyes quickly before givin a cheerful nod.

"OMG, that was brilliant! I'll call this moment 'The Comforting Arms.' It's so romantic," Natsuhiko cried with the same flare as her mother

(Nikki: remember? her mom's Tomoyo...)

as the two blushed furiosly. "So, aren't we going to ask your parents and my father what's going on?" Natsuhiko asked, suddenly turning serious.

"Yeah, but don't we have school?" Akimi asked.

"Of course not, since you scared off every person in the school," She ponted out.

The three left a while later not knowing that a single soul was watching them.

Nikki: YAY!!! I finished it

Izzy: I like it! cause of the freaky lines of Natsuhiko

Nikki: Thank you, thank you, thank you very much using an elvis tone

Izzy: well i'm gonna do the next chapter

Nikki: fine with me...

Izzy: PLEASE REVIEW

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


End file.
